<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Shhhh by Mukurothefrecklebaby</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27467401">Shhhh</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mukurothefrecklebaby/pseuds/Mukurothefrecklebaby'>Mukurothefrecklebaby</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Cunnilingus, F/F, Himiko eventually consents to it so it isn't rape, Rape/Non-con Elements, Semi-Public Sex, Tsumugi:gets caught by crush as mastermind Tsumugi:has sex with them, Vibrators</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 18:29:41</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>890</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27467401</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mukurothefrecklebaby/pseuds/Mukurothefrecklebaby</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Shirogane Tsumugi/Yumeno Himiko</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Shhhh</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Tsumugi walked Into the library and walked over to the sliding door that went to the Monokuma door. She moved the sliding door and then opened the Monokuma door. Just as she was about to walk into the mastermind room she heard a voice say her name. She quickly turned around to see the small Ultimate Magician, Himiko Yumeno. "Oh hello Himiko" Tsumugi said slowly walking over to her and she noticed Himiko stepping back a bit. "What's the matter Himiko? Why are you backing away?" Tsumugi asked. Himiko then tried to run away but Tsumugi quickly grabbed her and pinned her down on the floor and straddled her. "Don't run Himiko~" Tsumugi said seducingly as Himiko struggled in attempt to get away. Tsumugi moved her leg in between Himiko's legs and pressed her knee into her pussy causing a small moan to come out of Himiko's mouth. "I love you Himiko~" Tsumugi said before she kissed Himiko. Himiko struggled a bit more against Tsumugi but her struggling made her pussy rub against Tsumugi's knee and she moaned again and Tsumugi slipped her tongue into Himiko's mouth and Himiko moaned again. Tsumugi broke her kiss with Himiko and as soon as she did Himiko yelled out "A-Angie, T-!" Himiko got cut off by Tsumugi's hand over her mouth "Shh~" Tsumugi shushed her and slightly rubbed her knee against her pussy making her moan again. Tsumugi quickly moved her hand to kiss Himiko and slip her tongue back in as she moaned. Tsumugi felt Himiko stop struggling and she then felt Himiko start grinding against her leg. She smiled to herself as Himiko started to kiss her back. Their tongues danced against each other as they made out. Tsumugi broke the kiss and smiled "Are you enjoying this Himiko~?" Tsumugi asked her "It feels so good" Himiko said. Tsumugi started to lick Himiko's earlobe and Himiko loudly moaned and Tsumugi quickly covered her mouth with her hand again. "Someone has sensitive ears~" Tsumugi giggled. Tsumugi removed Himiko's shirt and pinched one of her nipples causing the magician to moan again. "Lets take this to my room~" Tsumugi whispered into Himiko's ear. Tsumugi got off of Himiko and helped her up. Himiko quickly put her shirt back on and they quickly made their way to the dormitory and then into Tsumugi's room. Tsumugi locked the door to her room and then roughly kissed Himiko. After breaking the kiss Tsumugi started to remove her clothes and Himiko got the hint and did the same. The two were now staring at each others naked bodies. "Himiko~ you're so cute~" Tsumugi said before she got on her knees and flicked her tongue over Himiko's clit causing her to cry out from the pleasure. Tsumugi swirled her tongue around the nub and then she started to suck on it causing Himiko to moan even more. Tsumugi moved down to the entrance of Himiko's vagina and started to lick her entrance. "You taste so good~... I want to eat you out so bad but I can't" Tsumugi said before she stood up. "Nyeh?" Himiko said. Tsumugi walked over to a drawer and pulled something out of it. It was a vibrator. "I have an idea I'll pleasure you with the vibrator as you eat me out, I'll start off slow with it and the better you eat me out the higher I turn the vibrator up" Tsumugi said and Himiko quickly nodded. Tsumugi sat on the foot of the bed and Himiko sat on the floor on her knees. Tsumugi started the vibrator and Himiko let out a small moan before she proceeded to lick Tsumugi's clit. Tsumugi sighed as a wave of pleasure went through her body. Himiko then started to suck on her clit and Tsumugi let out a quiet moan. "Remember Himiko the better you eat me out the higher I turn up the vibrator" Tsumugi said. Himiko listened and started to lick and suck faster and Tsumugi rewarded her by turning up the vibrator. This caused Himiko to moan into Tsumugi's pussy causing Tsumugi to moan. Himiko got the confidence to start eating Tsumugi out and Tsumugi  moaned loudly and she raised the intensity of the vibrator which motivated Himiko to eat her out faster. The two were now loudly moaning from the pleasure they were receiving and Tsumugi put the vibrator on it's highest setting as Himiko ate her out like her life depended on it. "G-good job Himiko I-I'm about to c-c-cum- aaaAAAAA~!!" Tsumugi cried out as she came into Himiko's mouth. Himiko cried out loudly as she came, Tsumugi let her ride out her orgasm before she turned the vibrator off. Tsumugi pulled Himiko onto the bed and started to lick up her cum from her pussy and Himiko loudly moaned. Tsumugi slipped her tongue into Himiko's vagina and swirled it around. Tsumugi was surprised as Himiko came into her mouth but continued to eat her out as she swallowed her cum. Tsumugi finally stopped and went up to kiss Himiko. They started to make out again and when they broke apart they were panting. "Lets have a deal Himiko, if you keep quiet about what you saw in the library we can keep doing this" Tsumugi said "See what in the library?" Himiko asked before she kissed Tsumugi again</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>